prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-75.159.41.78-20131110201309
I've calculated the dates and time on PLL. The first season started on September 1, 2010, because that was the day Aria came back from Iceland. I'd say that season 1a lasted about 5 weeks, because Mona's birthday party was being held on "Saturday the fifth", meaning it'd most likely be October 5th, 2010. Season 1B was definently longer then at least one month, because there was still a few episodes left until the season finale, when Spencer and Toby met, which was November 5th. So we can say that season 1 most likely ended on November 19th, 2010. Season 2 left off from the same night. So in 2x01, it was still November 19th. In 2x05, Garett mentioned that Ian's body was in decay for over a week since he died, so by 2x05, it'd be around November 26/early December. 2x06 most likely left a week from 2x05, bringing us to around December 7th, 2010. 2x07 also left a week off, bringing us to December 14. 2x08 left immediately after 2x07, and 2x09 left immeidately after 2x08, so we're most likely at around December 16th, 2010. 2x10 left off the morning after 2x09, so December 17/18. 2x11 left off the morning after 2x10, so December 19/20. 2x12 left off the morning after 2x11, so still around December 20/21, 2010. 2x14 jumped to one month later, so we're at around January 20/21, 2011. 2x15 left off immediately after 2x14, so January 22/23, 2011. 2x16 left off the same night, so still January 22/23. 2x17 left off about a week later, so around Febraury 1, 2011. 2x18 left off about one week later, so we're at around February 10, 2011. 2x19 most likely happened after one week, so we're at around February 18/19, 2011. 2x20 too left off one week later, so about February 26/27 2011. 2x21 also left off one week later, so we're at around March 5/6, 2011. 2x22 left off the same night, so we're at around March 6/7. 2x23 left off approximately a week later, so we're at around March 12/13. 2x24 left of the morning after, so at around March 13/14. 2x25 left off exactly one week later, so it'd be around March 20/21, 2011. Season 3 left off exactly at September 1, 2011. 3A happened over the course of about six weeks, since in 3x13, they mention how they hadn't heard from A in weeks. 3x13 happens on October 31, 2011. 3x14-3x15 happens in the course of a few days, since 3x16 must take place at November 5, 2011, becuase it was Spoby's anniversary. 3x17-3x21 happens in the course of two weeks, since Spencer mentions how she knew Toby was helping A for about two weeks without telling the other girls. So November 19, 2011. 3x22 happens the morning after, so about November 20/21. 3x23 leaves off approximately one week later, so November 26, 2011. 3x24 leaves off a couple of days from 3x23, so about November 28/29, 2011. 4x01 leaves off the same night. 4x02 leaves off the one week later most likely, so about December 5/6, 2011. 4x03 leaves off about one week later, since they mention how Mona's been missing for a week, so December 13/14, 2011. 4x04 leaves off a day after 4x03, and 4x05-4x08 happens most likely in a week, so we're at around December 20/21, 2011. 4x09 leaves off the same night of 4x08, so we're at around December 21/22, 2011. 4x10-4x12 all leave off a few days from each other, most likely. 4x13 happens the same day as 4x12. Therefore, we're at around December 30 2011 - January 1 2012.